xmen naruto style!
by scarlet tribe
Summary: lets say naruto and friends were never intheir world. that world doesnt exist. intstead they go to charle's school for gifted youngesters. then lets through in the new kid, Daemon. Who is she? what can she do? what does she have against mirrors? o.o? "i dont see why she's so interesting...she's just a new kid." *SMACK!*
1. intro

Naruto / x-men cross over


	2. Chapter 2 in the begining

Naruto / x-men cross over

**heads up!**

**naruto and friends never lived in another univers**

**daemon is pronounced Day-mon  
let me know how you like it.**

**and can someone tell me how to make chapters?**

* * *

chapter one. in the beging

"Ah jean, there you are. thank you for joining me. I have a favor to ask of you." the professor stated as he rolled past jean to Cerebro.  
"Professor? is there a new student you need me to get?" she was curious. They hadn't retrieved a new student in almost a year.

"Yes. However i need to find her first. Once i find her, i need you, storm and a specific student to accompany you." Jean was shocked. Why was she going to bring a student? It wasn't all that safe, retrieving a new student.

Charles sensed her confusion and decided to elaborate. "You will be taking Rouge with you. She used to know this specific student. The child has little trust in anyone, so having rouge present may relax her. Ah here she is." A hologram of a girl popped up in front of them. She was about 5, 5-1 with slightly curly, slightly frizzy brown hair that reached between her shoulder had dark, almost black eyes and had a tan complexion.

"Ah Daemon, you poor child. I do hope we don;t have to force you here. Jean, no matter what she must be here. She isn't like the others and i do not want her targeted any more than she already is. I need you three to leave tonight. And please don't take "no" for an anwer. And as a precaution," he said as he started to wheel away " be prepeared to bargain, her stubborness rival's Logan's." he chuckled.

* * *

So, ROuge? what do you know about this girl? anything would be helpful." Storm asked. ROuge looked up from the widow of teh car and looked at storm, thinking.

"Well, her and i went to elemntry school together and part of middle school. She knew about my condition. Never thought she had one too. Do you guys no what it is?" she nquired.

Storm shook her head. Jean new something. "According to the professor, she has something similar to naruto. YOu know how he has that demon that was infused into him through expirementation? well she was born with something similar. And apparently it's more complicated."

"wow, i never knew. She hid it so well. it explains something though. Her parents tried to bring an exorsist to their house several times and inthe seventh grade, they tried to kill her. She moved after that." Rougeexplained.

"Here we are!" jean said. they pulled up to a curb outside of a town house complex. ROuge had mixed feelings about meeting her friend again. Happy but nervous. They walked up the steps and rouge knocked three times. When the door swung open, someone who was not Daemon opened the door. She had an angry look on her face. "What?" she spat. Rouge spoke up "Does Daemon live here?" a look of shock, worry and apprehension found its way t the girl's face. Without looking away she called over her shoulder. "Day? did you piss anyone off this week?" A voice from the kitchen answered. "not that i know of...why?"

The girl backed up and responded "Day, can you come here? Like NOW!" she yelled. they heard a sigh and footsteps. "Rose, if you want dinner done so bad you need to stop-" she stopped speaking and looked at the three inthe door way. Her shocke in creased when she saw her old friend "MArie! What are you doing here? how did you find me? Who are they?" her voice raised to a high pitched squeak, clearly caught off gaurd. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"HEy, day. long time no see." Marie said. Then, faster than people could register, Daemon was across the room and hugging the life out of her old friend. Rose, the girl, just leaned against the kitchen door frame with a sour look on her face. "Well come on in. Don't just stand there." "Rose! be nice. Come on in everyone. I'm daemon. Who are you two?" She asked as they all sat in the small living room. "MY name is jean, this is storm. We came to ask you a question. YOu see, we know about your situstion. We wanted to let you know you are not alone." "How do you know!" Rose yelled. "Have you been watching her? i bet you are from some government tyring to -" "ROSE." Daemon said. it sounded odd, as if their were two voices. it was firm but not too loud. And the three thought they saw her eyes turn black. "Rouge, did you tell these people?" daemon asked, with a look of hurt on her face. "no, day. They are right though. You aren't alone. We came to see if you would like to attened a school. It's a boarding school full of people with abilities like ours. The reason we know is because the headmaster is a telepath. HE found you and asked us to invite you. besides, i never knew about your situatuin 'till tonight." Roughe finished.

Daemon sat in silence and took all this in. then she made her decision. "No thanks."


	3. Chapter 3 new kid!

Chapter two the new kid

"no? why not?" Storm asked.

"because, I can't just leave everything. I can't leave rose. Besides, I don't trust a man who can get inside my head." _Atleast she doesn't know about me _Jean thought. Storm tried to reason with her. "Daemon, you'll be safe there. What are you going to do if someone stronger than you comes after you?" storm pleaded. "I'll fight or run. I won't leave rose." Daemon said stubbornly. The professor was right.

"Day….go. It's with people who can help you." Rose said as she laid a hand on her shoulder. "I can take care of myself and no one will come after me. Besides you need to start looking for a place to stay."

Daemon looked up, confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm kicking you out. You need to go with these people. They can help. Maybe I will even have a night of sleep without waking up to your screaming." She finished with a small laugh. Daemon looked cranky and brushed her hand away. "Fine. I'll go pack."

As they were loading the car, Jean walked over to Rose who was leaning in the door way. "Thank you. We probably wouldn't be able to convince her on our own. Here is an address so you can write to her if you wish. Feel free to come visit her soon too." Jean handed over a slip of paper.

Rose looked at Jean with a cold face before handing something to her. It was a bottle of pills. The label read anti-psychotic. "She's not crazy but sometimes she'll have an episode. It starts as a panic attack and it escalates into her completely losing control. She will start throwing things around and attacking anyone she sees. She also has night terrors." Jean was shocked by all this information. "So she really does scream at night.?" Rose looked down. "Yea. It used to be at random nights. But it's getting worse. So are the episodes. A few times, it has gotten so bad she had a seizure. It was so violent it caused internal bleeding. It was minor though, an already broken rib punctured her lung. Keep these meds on her and you better inform all of your staff." Jean promised she would.

As they got into the car and drove off, Daemon turned and watched as Rose waved goodbye. She was sad but a bit relieved. A fresh start, and Rose would be safe. And she got Marie back.

On the way to the school, Day learned that Marie goes by Rouge and Jean and Storm learned Daemon was the only one who was able to touch Rouge. Something about her energy cancelling it out.

When they arrived at the school, A boy who went by Lee was waiting for the. He had black hair and thick eyebrows. He and rouge took the bags to her new room. "don't worry i'll meet you in the professor's office when we are done." ROuge explained. She followed Jean and Storm to an office. When she saw the bald man, a look of anger flashed across her face. He wheeled around his desk and stopped infront of her. "Welcome. And I am sorry for prying. I do hope you won't stay mad for long." "Stay out of my head, old man." she seethed. She new she shouldn't speak that way to the head of the school but he went though her head. "I don't need to be a telepath to tell you are angry." he finished with a small chuckle. "Come, sit. I am sure you have many questions. And we need to get you settled in for the school year. Seeing as you are only 17, you wil be in one of the more advanced classes." he expained as she made herslf comfortable. She stayed silent most of the time and came to the conclusion she liekd the professor. "Now for your, scheduele. Tomarrow i will have Rouge give you a basic tour during breakfast and then she will escort you to your first class. The teachers are all aware of your...issue regarding medicine. However they are not aware of what you can do. that is something you may tell at your discretion." She nodded. ROuge entered then. "Hey Day, your room is all set up. Good evening professor." "Hello Rouge, can you escort Miss Daemon to her room? I shall see you tomarrow, dear. Goodnight and welcome to my school."

* * *

the next morning, the whole school was buzzing with excitment. NEW KID! Well most were excited. Some, like a boy named shikamaru, were not as impressed. In the cafeteria, he and his friends sat eating and talking about the new kid as well. He yawned and voiced his opinion "I don't see what is so special. She's just a new kid." SMACK! "That was rude!" kitty said as she smacked his head. It fell into his food. A blond boy with marks on his face laughed. "no one knows what she can do too! THat's what makes it interesting!" a Pink haired girl said. "I'm sure she'll tell us if we ask" said bobby. A boy with funny black hair nodded in agreement and opened his red and black eyes to ask Lee what he knew. "there was nothing physical that would give it away. Rouge, you knew her right? do you know anything?" Rouge then remmbered she was supposed to show Daemon around. " i gotta go! i forgot i was supposed to hsow her around!" she got up and ran from the cafeteria. "Well taht was helpfull" a brown haired girl muttered.

* * *

Day's pov

"Rouge where are u?" i muttered. I waited outside my room, without a clue where everything is. I heard footsteps and turned to see her runnign down the hall. _'bout bloody time!_ "Im so sorry! i forgot!" It's fine haha/" i reassuered her.

She showed me the basics. The bathroom, the classes, the eating area. CLasses ended at four. I only had a few classes with her. One of wich was gym. It was our last class. THey were in the self defence class where they learn how to use their gifts as defense and offense. Apparently they had a new gym installed somewhere on campus. She would show me the way when class started. THe classes were different for the most part. Leadership/ tactics? what on earth? FLight class! wow! then there was the math teh french the usual.

She dropped me off at my first class. Ew math. I opened the door to find class in session. i felt the stares and i walked up to the teacher. ignoring the stares. He looked at me and a look of realization came on his face. "new kid right?" he asked. i nodded. hating being shy. He had awsome glasses. "nice glasses." He smiled and replied "nice hoodie" i was wearing my cat hoodie that had ears on the hood. It's mine, you can't have it. He turned to the class to introduce me. "CLass we have a new student today, Miss. Demon." A chuckle escaped a student and was followed with a smack to the back of his head. I looked to the class quikly before correcting the teacher and saw many people trying not to laugh and one blue haired kid with his face on his desk. "Daemon. It's pronounced DAY-MON." i say calmly. "Ah, that makes more sense. Thank you. My name is Scott. Welcome to Advanced math. YOu may sit behind kisame. He is the one with blue hair, currently sleeping on his desk." i dout he was sleeping. As i passed by i noticed a black haired kid next to him with two lines under his eyes. THey were closed. I sat down and prepared for class.

* * *

**tiime skip! who likes classes anyway! To lunch!**

"Day! hey, how were classes?" ROuge asked as she ran up to me. "THey were fine except this blue guy keeps calling me demon. The first class teacher accidentlly called me demon and he won't let it go. i got away though." ROuge laughed. "C'mon it's time for lunch and you need to meet my friends. They are really curious." A look of unease crossed my face but she just smiled and started to pull me in the dirextion of the cafteteria. then i heard someone on the other end of the hallway. "HEy Demon! Wait up!" i stopped and froze and Rouge ooked at me. "HAul ass!" i said and ran as fast as i ocud, draging rouge with me.

* * *

_**sorry dont feel like writing anymore righ now. Ill finish it later i promis if anyome actually cares/ let me know what you think please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 heads up!

There is a chance wll be discontinuing the story. I am having a massive writers blok for this. Any sugestions to keep it alive is welcome. I hope to get a new one up soon before Monday but ik if I can. I you are still waitnong, please see my other naruto stories while you wait. Im sure they are just as good if not better

Thanks fir ur support and patience

Love from

Scarlet


End file.
